


The Missing Professor

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Male My Unit | Byleth, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Dorothea comforts Edelgard as the war wages and still, the Professor is nowhere to found.





	The Missing Professor

Dorothea made her way down the hallway, she could make out the quiet sound of crying as she passed by the tightly shut room of the Emperor. Garreg Mach had been in their control for a little more than two years. At the same time he...their professor was also gone. Everyone blamed themselves in some way, thinking if they could have done something different he would still be here. Dorothea stood at the door, the war had been hard on all of them. All of their hands had been stained red. Dorothea finally pulled it together just a little bit and knocked on the door. “Hey Edie, Can I come in? I think we should talk.”

Noises of Edelgard scrambling to hide any evidence of what she was doing in her alone time was made slightly obvious through the door. In a relatively put together commanding voice “please do come in Dorothea.”

The songstress pushed the door open, Edelgard stood there to greet her friend. “So what do you want to discuss, it is rather late for a walk?”

“Oh Edie, I won’t force it. But I think you know why I asked to talk.”

“I’m fine Dorothea really, it’s just like all of us I miss him. As much as I feel it in my heart he is alive, it’s been two years. Where can he be?”

Dorothea put her hands on the Emperor’s shoulder without regard to what society would say about her being able to do as a commoner. “Edie, we all miss him too. But one thing is for sure, he will find his way back. The professor quite literally ripped through the spell of Solon with a sword. We just to keep fighting.”

Dorothea watched as Edelgard seemed to drop her shoulders and breath. She could feel Edelgard’s hand on her own. “Thank you, Dorothea. I just miss him a lot. Like you, he is one of the rare people to see me less professionally. When you all decided to come on this journey with me, you couldn’t believe how happy I was. I’m still so glad you have all stayed. But without him something is missing...”

Dorothea knew that look, she could see it in Edelgard’s face. It had seemed that the dear Emperor had feelings for their once Professor. Thinking about it she could remember how Edelgard while stoic as ever would watch him teach. 

Dorothea pulled Edelgard into a light hug. “Dorothea, I.. thank you. You are a great friend and ally”

“Now problem Edie, I’m always here for you. We will get him back, I know it.” Dorothea smiled, unsure of what she said was true or not but it seemed for the best. They would all wait and push on till they saw him once again.


End file.
